


Crimson Heir of Exorcist

by fatealitheia



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Exorcist Au that no one asked, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal job really, a join job between I7 and TRIGGER. Then... Why Youkai, something that should be only exist at fantasy, appeared in this mansion?





	Crimson Heir of Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> I... cann't help my self for not writing this theme TvT  
> When i know that Riku can see and make a contact with spirit... this idea coming to me. Exorcist Riku really interest me, so yeah.  
> I hope you will enjoy this story.  
> For Gaku and Riku relationship... I will let you reader to interpret their relationship to whatever you guys wish. The other character relationship too. Because i, my self, feel confused lol OvO  
> Warning : Slight panic attack and slight blood

Both TRIGGER and I7 were asked to starred a show about supernatural thing. They were asked to enter a huge abandoned mansion and investigated it near in the middle of the night. It’s for hallowen show actually, since it was near Hallowen day.

At first, Tamaki didn’t want it but in the end he accepted the job with the promise of free king pudding for two months. One thing that surprised I7 members were, their center seems unwilling to do this job. When they asked about it, he only answered that he had a bad feeling. But in the end, Riku accept the job... reluctantly.

Right now, both TRIGGER and I7 alongside some of the staff were standing in front of the abandoned mansion. The mansion was located near Mt. Hiei and surrounded by thick forest. The building white wall was stained by dirt and ivy, some of the paint already peeled off. There’s no light at all from the building, adding the eeriness of the mansion.

The one that will enter the building were only TRIGGER and I7 member. The staff already installed many camera inside the building, so there will be no staff entering with them. All ten of them were given flashlight and asked to gave their phone to the staff.

While the other talked about the program and preparing for other thing, a certain red head staring at the abandoned mansion with unknown emotion. For the first time no one can read the red head expression, it just… blank. Then the red head felt someone touched his shoulder, he turn around—it was Gaku.

“R—Nanase, are you alright?”

The red head nodded in answer and return his gaze toward the building again, with soft voice he muttered, “something bad will happen ….”

Hearing that made a pair of silver eyes narrow and his body tensed. Then Gaku stared toward the abandoned building, that looming in front of them. He agree with the red head, somehow he got a feeling that something bad will happen as well.

“Do you think …,” mutter the silver haired man back.

Riku shook his head and looking down. “I hope no … but if what we think is right ….”

“We have to use _that_ ... we won’t have any other choice,” mumbled the silver haired man with resigned tone. The red head still silently gazed toward the mansion, with forlorn gaze now.

He then closed his eyes and sigh. Pair of crimson eyes then turned around and looked toward the rest of both group member, each busy preparing and talking about their work. Looking at them made Riku lips curved to smile.

Riku turn around again, crimson eyes made contact with silver one. Both pair of eyes full of resolution, then they nodded their head in agreement of something. Pair of crimson eyes glanced toward his small rectangle pouch bag that hidden under his jacket with narrowed gaze.

He will do anything to make sure everyone save … including revealing the secret that he kept for five years long. With that, he turn and walked toward where the other were. He have a work to do and he will do his best to finish this work.

And with that the two group entered the mansion only carrying flashlight at their hand. Ryuu and Mitsuki leading them at the front, followed with the rest. Tamaki position was at the center alongside Sougo—who tried his best to calm Tamaki down—while both group leader and Riku were at the back.

When all of them entered the mansion and walked toward the stair, suddenly the entrace door closed with a loud sound. That made Tamaki squaked and held into Sougo hand tightly, while the other looked at the door with surprised expression.

Orange eyes blinked then chuckled. “Really, it seems like the wind is strong enough to make the door closed like that.” Ryuu, noticing that Mitsuki tried to lessen the tense air—to calm Tamaki down—chuckle too.

“I watch the weather forecast, it seems like tonight will be windy.”

“I—is that so …? It just, a wind?” ask Tamaki with weak voice, but relieve can be heard from his tone. Sougo smiled softly hearing this and pat his head.

“That’s right Tamaki-kun, you don’t have to be scared. All of us are here with you.” The pale purple haired man tried to reassure Tamaki and he succeed, since Tamaki trembling slowly ceased to stop.

Tenn smiled slightly, he then glanced toward Riku who looked at the door intensely. The pale haired teen knew that his brother can saw something that can’t be seen by normal human, but … something was not right with how intense Riku gaze is. In the end, he only shake it off.

“Let’s continue.”

Hearing that the other nodded their head and continue their walk. They didn’t notice at all that, both Gaku and Riku made a brief eye contact toward each other. Their body were so tense.

Earlier all of them decide to checked the second floor first then to the first floor. So right now, ten of them were walking at the hall of second floor. The hall was so dark, the only source of light were from the moonlight and their flashlight.

The hall condition was bad, really bad. The carpet and wallpaper were torn, there were dirty spots as well. It seems like the rain manage to breach the ceiling and made the yellow spots. Riku looked around and noticed some of the hidden camera.

Crimson eyes narrowed, something was not right with the camera. There’s no red blink that indicate the camera was turned on. Suddenly he felt something touched his right shoulder, surprised he immediately turn around.

Pair of black eyes blinked in surprised, Iori didn’t knew why but Riku behaviour really strange today. “Nanase-san are you alright? You’re so silent since we arrived at this place.”

“H—huh? Maybe, just your feeling ….” Riku smiled weakly.

“Did the dust affecting you? Do you need handkerchief or mask?” whispered the black haired teen with worry tone, but the red head only wave him down and told Iori that he was fine.

Riku then noticed someone staring at him, when he turn to the front he saw that all of people that walking in front of him already stop walking and looked at him with worry gaze, including Tenn, ah ... no, especially Tenn.

The red head sigh in fondness. He really grateful that all of them looking on him, but he really was fine. Even Tamaki who scared earlier was looking at him worriedly. Was he really looked that weak? His lips then curved into a smile, tried to reassure the other.

“I’m fine. Just … feeling slightly skittish ….”

“Oh Riku, now that you said that aren’t you actually reluctant about this job? Do you still get the bad feeling? Are you scared?” Riku chuckle when he heard Nagi question. He, scared? Please, his _other work_ made him used to this kind of atmosphere.

“Did you really reluctant about this job Nanase-san?” asked Tenn. Eh, why his brother use his family name to call him? Ah right, there were some hidden camera. Riku tried to avert the conversation.

“Haha, I just don’t really like anything about supernatural Kujou-san … can we continue now? The faster we finish investigate this mansion, the faster we can go out.”

“Rikkun is right! Let’s hurry!”

And with that all of them continued their stride to explore this vast mansion. Riku sigh in relieve that he manage to drop the topic. He then notice Gaku looking at him worriedly, but he only smile to Gaku in answer.

Right now, all of them began to talk at each other about this mansion, commenting about something they even exchange joke. At the front Mitsuki; Ryuu followed by Iori; Nagi was guiding them all while trying to lessen the tense air.

Followed by Sougo; Tamaki; then Yamato; Tenn. The three managed to divert Tamaki focus from this scary mansion to fun thing. They even managed to got some work tips from Tenn.

And the last one were Gaku and Riku, silently following the other. These two posture were tense, eyes looking around like readying their self for something. Crimson eyes then stopped at something silver glinted at the floor.

He dashed toward it and kneeled, followed by Gaku who stopped behind him. While the other staring at them in confusion. Riku then took something from the ground and brought it up. It was an identification tag necklace… a very familiar identification tag necklace.

Crimson eyes narrowed and looked so forlorn when he saw the identity at the tag. He turn around and gave the tag to Gaku. Gaku took it and read the identity, silver eyes closed in resignation and sadness.

The silver haired man then turn around to stare at the other. He then show them the tag. “Did any of you saw a tag like this?”

All of them looked at each other, some shrugged their shoulder while the rest shook their head. Expect Tamaki, he looked at the tag and the he tilt his head.

“Gakkun, did you mean something like that?” Tamaki pointed to the front not far from them. Both Riku and Gaku head immediately snapped to the front. Right to Tamaki words there were another tag like the one they held not far in the front, glinted under the moonlight.

Then the two immediately dashed and checked the identification tag. Now the rest were really confused, just what’s wrong with TRIGGER leader and I7 center? Then they heard a sound from behind all of them, their head snapped to the back in surprised.

But nothing can be seen… then they heard it again, it was like something being dragged. Yamato immediately drag Tenn to stand behind him, Tamaki clutching into Sougo tightly. Ryuu and Mitsuki ran to Yamato and stood beside the dark green head. While Iori and Nagi stood still but their posture was tense.

Then all of them saw it, it was a human, a woman exactly. Dragging her own body by using her elbow because she didn’t have legs. Youkai… it’s a youkai. Not only her, behind her there were many more with animal form and there were other that using human form.

Eight of them frozen in surprised and… fear. They knew that it’s not the staff work, and knew that it was not a prank or anything. For the Youkai that crawled, slowly getting closer to them… very much real.

The silver haired man when he heard the sound made an eyes contact with the red head teen, both nodded their head. Then he immediately rolled up his right jacket sleeve. Suddenly a tattoo of kanji for weapon (武器) appeared at his wrist skin. The tattoo glowed in soft silver glow and in his right hand grip a sword, a katana more exactly, already being held. It’s scabbard rested at Gaku left hip.

Silver eyes narrowed when hoard of Youkai appeared and he entered a stance. He bend his knee and dashed to the front with katana ready. In instant he already stood before Yamato, he slashed his katana from the right to the left.

“Kazekiri[1]!” With that a wind came out from where he slashed earlier and dived to the hoard of youkai. When the wind cutter cut the Youkais, they screamed and disappeared into nothing.

Gaku then dashed forward to cut down the Youkai one by one with high speed. Even thought one of their own being cutted down, the rest of the Youkai still kept on moving toward their direction. Seeing this silver eyes narrowed and he tch-ed.

“Riku! Is the barrier done?!” shouted Gaku while blocking and kept on attacking the Youkai. Hearing Gaku shout all of the other head snapped to the very back where the red head was.

They saw Riku closed his eyes in concentration with two finger of his right hand being held up in front of his face. There were soft crimson glow from Riku’s held up tip finger. Crimson eyes opened, then his two finger pointed toward them.

“Shouheki Doumu[2], activate!” Then a transparent dome appeared around the other, like protecting them. Riku nodded to himself and shouted back

“Done! You can fight freely now Gaku-san!”

Gaku smirked then jumped back from his position and landed in front of bewildered Yamato. But he ignored it and took out a sheet of rectangular paper from the small rectangular pouch hidden under his jacket at his back waist. A paper with something written with black ink at it.

Gaku hold up the paper in front of him, the paper being held between his finger. Silver eyes closed in concentration, then the paper glowed in bright silver light. He opened his eyes and shout

“Come! My Guardian! Gin no Ookami[3]!”

A small whirlwind appeared from Gaku’s finger and engulfed him like a huge cocoon. The wind made the Youkai movement stopped, even the transparent dome that Riku created rattled for a while. When the wind die down a big silver fur wolf appeared at Gaku side. The wolf howled toward the Youkai, making them stopped, some even tried to back off.

But both Gaku and the wolf won’t let them. The two dashed forward and began to attack the Youkai one by one. Gaku slashing down the Youkai, while the wolf using its mouth or claw to kill them.

The other eight looked at Gaku who fighting alongside the wolf with shocked expression. The TRIGGER leader was so easily cutting down the Youkai like he was used to it, like all of this a normal thing.

“Of course he’s used to all of this. For this is one of his ... ah no, it’s _our_ duty.”

All head snapped back to the back when they heard the words. Riku still stood at where he was, right outside the transparent dome. With hand folded in front of his chest and eyes looked straight, watching Gaku fight. When the red head felt that Gaku won’t need his help, he nod to himself then stared back to the other.

Tenn walked toward Riku, confusion and shock clearly painted at his face “Riku just what—” But the pale head step stopped when he saw Riku raised one of his hand up with palm opened toward him, motioned for Tenn to stop.

“Don’t go outside that dome Tenn-nii. Youkai can attack you if you go outside that dome.” Tenn looked down, and right to the red head words, Tenn almost stepped outside the barrier dome that Riku made.

Soft pink eyes then looked up and made contact with crimson one, but what he saw only reassurance and … was that a slight fear that Tenn saw at Riku eyes? Then crimson eyes closed with a smile.

“Please stay inside that dome, all of you. Both me and Gaku-san can’t fight while worrying about all of you.”

“Riku-kun, what do you mean by _our duty_ earlier?” asked Sougo with worried tone, this sudden turn of event made the pale violet haired man worry and panicked inside. Then, suddenly TRIGGER leader and his center just took the situation calmly.

The red haired teen head was bowed, bangs covered his upper face, and weak smile still painted at his face. Both Riku and Gaku already accepted that their identity will be known if Youkai appeared. But they didn’t care, if that’s the price for protecting these people… so be it.

“This is our duty from out other work. Exterminate bad Youkai. For both of us are, Exorcist.”

“Ex—exorcist …?” Muttered Tenn with wide eyes. Riku looked up and stared toward Tenn with sad and sorry gaze, a same gaze he looked at the other. Like apologizing to all of them for hiding something like this.

The red head then turn his back toward them and looked straight to his front with serious gaze. Then tattoo of kanji for weapon (武器) appeared at both of his wrist skin. The tattoo glowed in soft crimson glow, and in between all of his fingers, being held a crimson throwing knife—4 at each hand—ready to use. Holster for knifes appeared at each of his thigh.

At the same time Riku summoned his weapon, hoard of Youkai slowly closing in from his front. The red head smirk and throw his knife toward the Youkai. Eight Youkai disappeared to nothing with a scream, when Riku knife stab them at their head.

With a finger snap, the throwing knife vanished and appeared again at Riku hands. The red head repeated his attack again and again, finishing eight Youkai on each attack. Riku even use a fire arrow—like attack to defeat some of the youkai.

Minutes passed and the hoard of Youkai that attacked from both side finally no more. The Exorcist sighed in relieve and sheathed their weapon at their scabbard/holster, the silver wolf disappeared. Crimson eyes looked around to check their surrounding, it seems like they were save for now. The two exorcist walked toward the transparent dome.

They stopped right at the edge of the dome. Riku then looked at Gaku who nodded his head. Riku bit his lower lip and snap his finger, with that the transparent dome around the other disappeared. Both Exorcist refused to made eyes contact with the other, they choose to looked down or to the side.

Even though both already accepted that their identity as exorcist will be revealed, that didn’t reduce their fear … fear that their friend, the friends that they already thought as family won’t accept them.

But suddenly both knocked out from their sad thinking with a hug. Hug from Ryuu for Gaku, while for Riku it was Tenn. Both widened their eyes in surprised when they received the hug. Then both of them bombarded with question and praise.

“Gaku! Are you alright!?” Asked Ryuu in worry.

“Nanase-san! Earlier was dangerous! You are not wounded are you?!” Asked—demanded Iori.

“That’s cool Yaotome! You can use katana and summoned a wolf!” Said Mitsuki in amaze tone.

“Rikkun! That’s so amazing! You defeat the monster—” “Youkai Tamaki-kun” “—so easily!”

The two that being bombarded with question and praise were confused, shocked, and at the same time relieved. Thanks to that, without realizing it a drop of tears fell from Riku’s eyes. He immediately try to rub it, but suddenly a pale hand caressed his cheek, he saw his brother looked at him with gentle smile.

“Hush, it’s alright Riku, it’s alright. All of us are here.” Hearing that Riku face scrunched up and tears fell freely from his eyes. The red head immediately hug Tenn tightly, while Tenn only pat Riku head gently. The other were surprised when they saw Riku crying, expect for Gaku.

“Oh Riku, why are you crying for?” Nagi was worried for Riku suddenly cry like that, the other worried too. Gaku sighed and answered that for Riku.

“Of course he is crying. He was relieved.”

“Relieved?” asked Mitsuki for confirmation. The silver head nod his head and then stared at Riku crying from with a small smile.

“He relieved that none of you leaving him, that none of you rejecting him even after saw him doing something not normal.”

Yamato narrowed his eyes and catch the hidden meaning from the TRIGGER leader. “Oi Yaotome, is that mean … in the past some of his friend rejected this side of Riku? Because he’s an exorcist?”

The silver head nod his head with forlorn expression. And that’s confirmation was enough. Now all of them know why Riku crying, he felt grateful that all of them still want to be his friend.

Tenn who heard Yamato question and saw Gaku confirmation remember Riku earlier gaze. So that’s why Riku looked at them with fear at his gaze. Soft pink eyes then narrowed, some people dare to hurt his brother, just wait he will— suddenly something hit his head, he then glared to the side.

“What was that for Gaku?”

“Brat, don’t plot someone murder.”

Tenn smirk while averting his gaze. “I don’t know what are you talking about.”

The other who looked at Tenn previous murder face were shuddering. Glad that Gaku snap Tenn out from that expression.

“Tenten is scary …,” mutter Tamaki

“Hush Tamaki-kun,” muttered Sougo back

Soft pink eyes blinked when he felt movement from Riku, slowly he release his little brother from his embrace. Riku eyes were little bit red from crying, but his lips curve into relieved smile. That’s enough for Tenn.

Suddenly Riku eyes widened, he grab Tenn wrist and immediately drag his brother to stand behind him. The red head hand already moved to his knife holster, ready to take out his knife. Gaku stand beside Riku with his right hand at the katana hilt.

Then they saw it, an ugly old hag appeared from the fork. Her skin was dark purple and her face resemble an eggplant with teeth. The other body tensed when they saw it, scared for another Youkai appeared before them.

But for the other eight surprised both Gaku and Riku body relaxed, their hand moved away from their weapon. Riku turn to all of them and gave them a reassuring smile. He then walked toward the Youkai with a smile, the Youkai smiled back with a big smile.

The other looked at Gaku in confusion when Riku interacting with the Youkai. When he saw the confusion gaze he got, Gaku sighed and explained to them that not all of Youkai was wicked. This Youkai was one of the Youkai that not evil at all.

 “May I ask why you’re here Nasu babā-san[4]? You usually wandering around the mountain,” asked the red head toward the old woman Youkai

The Youkai named Nasu babā held out her closed hand toward Riku, the red head tilt his head in confusion. He then held out his hand with palm opened right below the Nasu babā hand.

Nasu babā opened her hand, and something dropped from the Youkai hand. It was another identity tag, two of it. Riku blink his eyes then looked at the Youkai with grateful yet sad smile.

“Thank you … with this at least we can bury them ….” The other actually wondering about the identity tag since earlier, but they forgot to ask.

“Yaotome-shi, just what is the meaning of those identity tags? Riku really careful with the tags.” asked the blonde foreigner while glancing toward where Gaku stood. The silver haired man didn’t answer Nagi question immediately. He stared at Riku’s back for a while before he sigh and answer.

“Those tags … used to belongs to our comrade.”

“ _Used_ you said … Yaotome-san is that mean ….” Iori widen his eyes in disbelieve when he realize what Gaku mean. Silver head nod in answer to the black haired teen question. After that Gaku opened his mouth again.

“Those identity tags are something that we exorcist must have. We exorcist must ready to lost our live when battling the bad Youkai. For our mission to kill the bad Youkai, even with the cost of our live. That’s what the meaning of becoming exorcist are.

Those tags exist so that if, someday an exorcist die at the battlefield… we at least can know their identity. For those, who dead at the battlefield, will surely for sure devoured by the Youkai.”

And with that Gaku walked to Riku side and gave one tag that he held earlier to the red head. Riku accepted the tag, he then cupped the four tags with both of his hand and held it close to his chest.

“My comrade… your battle already end. Please rest in peace, i won’t let your sacrifices be in vain.” After that the red head put the four tags at his pants pocket. Then Gaku pat Riku head with a gentle smile.

The other who heard Riku and looked at him can’t help but think … did both Gaku and Riku always in danger because of their work as exorcist? Didn’t that mean that … both of them can die anytime without any of them knowing. All of them shuddered when they thought of that.

The red head then looked at the Youkai again with gentle look and smile. “Thank you again Nasu babā-san. For delivering these tags to me.” Gaku nod his head and thanked the Youkai too.

The Youkai gave Riku a big smile then she opened her mouth. “It’s a honor to be thanked by the _Crimson_ and the _Silver_ themselves.” Said the Youkai with her cracked voice.

Both the exorcist blinked their eyes, Gaku then decide to ask “Nasu babā-san, you know about us?” The Youkai chuckled in answer and waved them down with her wrinkled hand.

“Please child, no one at Youkai world doesn’t know the _Crimson_ and the _Silver_ , the two youngest member of exorcist elite force, _Seven_ _Chroma **[5]**_. Some fear you two, some even want to devour you to get stronger.”

The exorcist blushed in embarrassment, they never thought that their title will be known to the Youkai world! While the other looked at the two in shock, to think that their bandmate was an exorcist, an elite one to boot… was mind blowing.

“All of you won’t be able to get out until you defeat the present master of this mansion. Young exorcist please be careful … for the master mind behind this Youkai attack was an Oni[6]. A red Oni.” warn the Youkai. Gaku widen his eyes and immediately looked at Riku with panicked expression.

“Red … Oni …,” muttered Riku. Suddenly the red head body trembled, his hands were shaking, crimson eyes widened in panic.— _Blood stained road_ , _heavy rain, burning car_ —Short pants came out from his mouth. He got a panic attack.

Gaku immediately act. He stood behind Riku, and brought Riku to his chest. He encircled the red head torso with his left hand and covered Riku’s eyes using his right hand. Then with gentle voice he tried to calm Riku down.

“Hush… Riku, it’s alright. Everything is alright. You’re no longer at that road. You’re here, save. Try to breath slowly … Good, that’s it.” And with Gaku gentle coax, slowly Riku ragged breath returned to normal.

When Gaku felt that Riku no longer in panic state, he released his right hand from Riku eyes. The younger exorcist leaned back to his chest weakly, still trying to catch his breath. The silver haired man sighed in relieve, he stroke the red head hair gently.

The red head who still leaned against Gaku’s chest, looked up and saw Gaku face looming above him with worried expression. Riku right hand reached out toward the older man face, then he caressed the silver haired man right cheek with gentle touch and smiled.

“I’m sorry… I often made you worried ne… but thank you for always there for me Gaku-san….”

Silver eyes widened when he heard that, but in the end he smiled back. The silver haired man right hand entwined with Riku right hand at Gaku’s cheek, still with one arm hugging Riku’s torso.

“Idiot, for what do you thanking me for. I vow to you didn’t I? And I will carry on that vow, until the end of my time.” The red head smile brightened, both of them smiled toward each other. A vow … a vow that only both of them knew, their secret vow that both won’t tell even to their bandmate.

Both of them snapped from their world thanks to someone cleared his throat. The two blinked their eyed and looked to the side. They saw the other staring at them with varying expression. Three people smirked at them, two smiling with pink face, one looked confused, one with deadpanned face, while the last one… looked angry.

It finally dawned to the two that they were not alone and where they are. Both faces flushed pink slightly, the two slowly released their hold from each other and looked back at where the Youkai was. Both of them felt many stared pointed at their back, but decide to ignored it.

The Youkai chuckled when she saw this. “So the rumor about you two have a _special bond_ is true after all ….” Riku and Gaku only smiled sheepishly. The Youkai then reach out her hand and put it at Riku right cheek, then with cracked yet gentle voice she mutter.

“Child… you who have Nanase family bloodline at your vein, and at same time the heir of the exorcist, the one that will leading all exorcist... at this young age you possessed such strong spiritual power. You will surely face many obstacle… from Youkai side and even the human side. For both side want you…”

Riku went silent for a while then he opened his mouth and looked at the Youkai with unwavering and determined gaze “… I know, but I will keep moving forward. For that’s my duty as the heir.”

The Youkai smiled a big smile when she heard Riku words. “I pray that you will pass that obstacle … and I pray for your happiness … may your future will be a bright one … _Crimson Heir of Exorcist_.” And with that the Youkai leave them.

Crimson eyes stared toward where the Youkai was. He closed his eyes in thought many obstacle that will come to him. Then he felt a familiar hand at his shoulder, even without opening his eyes Riku already know who was it.

That hand was the hand of his partner, his protector. The partner that always there for him since both of them assigned together. Lips curved into a smile again. Crimson eyes opened and looked at his side, making contact with the silver one.

“Shall we hunt down the bad oni then?”

Lips curved into a smirk. “I thought you won’t said that.” But when the two began to walk, someone pulled Gaku ear, making him hissed in pain. When he turn around to see the culprit, he saw Tenn with his ‘angelic’ smile

“You two … are you two forgetting something?” Ah right … their bandmate still here. In need of protection and some explanation. Well two of them need rest too, even if it’s only for a while.

A few minutes later ten of them seated at one of the room inside the room, resting from earlier event. Thankfully the room was not that dirty or dusty, so Riku can breath easily there. The room lightning came from candles that they found at the room, while the fire was ignited by Riku’s power. There were four sofa at that room, and that’s enough for ten of them.

Gaku and Riku seated together, the two seat sofa at Riku right side was occupied by Tenn and Ryuu. At the opposite side of the two exorcist seated Yamato, Mitsuki, and Nagi, while the sofa at Gaku left side seated Iori, Tamaki, and Sougo.

The other looked at Riku who closed his eyes while leaning against Gaku side slightly. When Tenn want to asked whether the red head alright or not, Gaku put one of his finger at his own lip. Motioned for Tenn to kept silent, then with soft voice he whispered.

“Riku is trying to find where the Oni is. Don’t disturb him since he need to be really focussed to search at this huge mansion.”

“How …?” asked Mitsuki with a whisper

“He use his spiritual power like a web and send it around this entire vast mansion,” whispered Gaku back

Few second later crimson eyes opened, but it looks like Riku was under trance. He blinked his eyes for a few time until his sight became clearer and sat straight after that. Seeing his partner already awake for his trance, Gaku opened his mouth.

“How is it?”

“I managed to find where the Oni is. It’s at the back garden, a vast garden, but it not moving at all. It seems like the Oni still didn’t the Youkai it send are dead. But it will realize sooner or later.”

“Well that’s good. We need to confront it at the open place so we can fight it more easily. And rest now Riku, you use a lot of spiritual power by making that high level barrier and the search just now.”

“But …!”

“There’s no but. I need you in full power when we fight that Oni if we want to win. Let me the one who explained to them.”

The red head looked around and saw all of them smiled toward him. All nod their head in agreement with Gaku, since the I7 center eyes already half lidded. Tenn told Riku with gentle tone to rest, the red head pouted but relented to his brother request.

Crimson eyes immediately closed after he draped himself … at Gaku’s lap. A few second later a really soft snore can be heard from the red head, it seems like the red head really felt tired. Gaku sighed, but slowly he took off his jacket and draped it on Riku’s form.

Then the silver haired man noticed that he was being stared at. He look up and saw the other looked at him in shock. One eyebrow raised, asking to them what was it that wrong. The leader of I7 then adjusting his glasses and cleared his throat.

“Sorry Yaotome. Just never know that you’re really close to our center,” said the dark green haired man with a soft voice.

“Of course we’re close, we already knew each other since around 5 years ago and partner since 4 years ago. But we hide it, Yaotome Gaku and Nanase Riku supposed to be never meet after all. And a certain brocon will ask many question if he know that i’m close with his beloved brother.” muttered Gaku with deadpanned face.

All eyes immediately went to Tenn who looked—glared—at Gaku with narrowed eyes. Right… Tenn definitely will ask many thing, especially if it have something to do with his younger twin.

“Riku-kun really felt tired.” muttered Sougo while looking worriedly at Riku sleeping form. Silver eyes looked down at his lap, at Riku more exactly. He then gently caressed the red head hair.

“Of course he is. Since we stepped inside this mansion, he made an invisible barrier to protect all of you from lower rank Youkai. While constantly using his power to strengthening his body and detecting where the Youkai are.”

“Lower rank Youkai? Is it different from what we saw earlier?” asked Ryuu

“It’s different, lower rank Youkai can’t make themselves visible. But mid to high rank Youkai can materialize their form in front of human. Normal exorcist must have fainted already if they at Riku position now. But … he’s at different league from normal exorcist.”

“Different league?” muttered Iori

“At exorcist world you can said that Riku is prodigy. Only training under two years, but he already rose rank from third rank exorcist, to becoming _Seven Chroma_ member, the _Crimson_. Many envy him… but they didn’t know how much training and hard work Riku under through. And how much burden he have to carry, as the heir.”

“…Gaku, earlier that Youkai said that Riku is the heir of exorcist. How can he became the heir? And since when he become an exorcist?” The pale haired teen wondering about this since he heard the Youkai said that.

The silver haired man went silent for a while, he glanced at the red head at his lap. He then checked his watch, it was already pass midnight, Riku need to rest at least until around 1 A.M. So they pretty much have time for strory telling.

“Well … Riku should be the one who told you all. But knowing him … he won’t tell any of you. Then I shall tell all of you ….” He then looked at them all with sad gaze, lips opened and a tale about Crimson Heir of Exorcist being told to them.

**-oOo-**

_At first the boy lived normally, as normal_ _as_ _someone_ _with respiration sickness. Having doting and caring older twin brother and parents made the boy became happier even with his sicknes_ _..._ _until he’s 13 years old._

_His brother, his beloved twin leaving the home alongside the man that took away his parent job. The boy then fall into deep despair, it even trigger his sickness. That day the boy sickness relapsed, very badly._

_One months later the parents can’t_ _take_ _it anymore seeing their youngest son—only son now, looking so dead in his own room. The parents then decide to take the boy from Tokyo and went to Kyoto, to have family time._

 _The boy at first still looked so dead, but gradually he became better and began to smile again. S_ _e_ _eing their son smile the parents really happy that their decision to take a breather from Tokyo was the right one…_ _o_ _h_ _,_ _how wrong they were._

 _It supposed to be a normal outing. Both parents and their child just planning to visit the temple near the mountain, suddenly it was raining, but they kept one with their plan since they already halfway there. The boy just talking happily with his mother while his father driv_ _ing_ _the rental car._

_The boy remember suddenly it became darker then heard a crash, and the only thing he can remember next he was already seated outside the burning car, on the cold asphalt. While looming a few feet from him was a huge man or was it a monster?_

_For a human won’t have that much height, for a human won’t have only one big eye and a pair of big horn at its head. The color of the monster skin was red …_ _i_ _t was an Oni. The child trembling under the rain with the Oni looming not far in front of him, at both of his hand was being held… the child parents._

_The boy heard it clearly even under the heavy rain, his parents shouted for him to ran and that they love him so much. The boy shouted for the Oni to let his parents go, but the Oni only smirked… and eat the boy parent right in front of the boy eyes._

_Seeing that the boy screamed as hard as he can. At that time the boy didn’t care, he need power, he need to defeat the Oni. Then he heard it, the whisper of one of the holy beast. The holy beast that choose their master and the proof of the heir. And power he got_

**_Now_** **_… call my name. My Master_**

_With that whisper the boy shouted it, the name of holy beast that responded to his will, with hand reach out toward the sky_

_“Come to me! Guardian of the South! Suzaku **[7]**!”_

_A loud screech of bird can be heard clearly, huge torrent of flame surrounded the boy. The Oni that wanted to eat the boy stepped back in surprised. Then when from behind the boy it appeared. A crimson bird—phoenix, the holy beast that every Youkai know._

_“Burn my enemy to ash, Suzaku!” With that the boy brought down his hand. And the last thing the Oni saw was a huge crimson bird dived toward him with its blazing flame, ready to burn anything at its path._

_At the same time at exorcist H.Q_ _._ _at Kyoto, the head of the exorcist_ _—_ _Nanase Mikado_ _—_ _sensed it. One of the four holy beast that contracted to him being called by someone that not him. He, alongside some of his subordinates_ _—_ _including a certain silver haired teen_ _—_ _immediately went to where he sensed the power._

 _When the exorcist arrived at the site, they saw the boy. Standing in front of the burning corpse of Oni, the crimson bird—Suzaku_ _—_ _stood  beside the boy faithfully. All of the exorcist surprised_ _,_ _seeing a boy_ _—_ _an untrained one_ _—_ _manage to defeat an Oni_ _,_ _even if it’s a weak one. For Oni was one of the highest rank among the Youkai._

_The boy turn around to looked at the new arrival. Then all of the exorcist there saw it, blank crimson eyes staring at them with lost gaze, tears fell from those beautiful eyes. The boy eyes closed and he dropped into the ground, losing his consciousness._

_When the boy_ _woke_ _up_ _and_ _he was at the exorcist hospital, with a man named Nanase Mikado sitting beside his bed. The man_ _—_ _Mikado_ _—_ _asking  to the boy softly about what happened._ _T_ _he boy with blank eyes_ _kept silent_ _at first_ _, but not too long_ _he_ _opened his mouth and told the man everything that happened._

_After the boy told everything, Mikado then told the boy everything about Youkai, the Oni, and about the exorcist. Mikado told the boy about his strong spiritual power as well and about the crimson bird the boy managed to summon. Then before Mikado can ask, the boy asked_

_“Can you train me for becoming an exorcist?” That question made the man smiled gently toward the boy. With that the boy becoming the man step son, soon the man checked his family tree, he and the boy was connected. For the boy was the great grandchild of the man grandfather little brother._

_That’s mean the boy was part of noble exorcist family. Noble family that consist of seven family : Ichijou, Nihei, Mikazuki, Shiba, Gotou, Rokkaku, and… Nanase. Diluted his blood might be, but he still part of Nanase family._

_With that no one can refuse the adoption the boy to Nanase main family. One year under tutelage of the head exorcist the boy finally can go to carry out mission. With one silver haired teen as his partner._

_One year later after that he was given the title Crimson and became part of Seven Chroma at 15 years old after defeating the previous Crimson title holder. The youngest one ever to be part of Seven Chroma, beating the previous record of 17 years old by Yaotome Gaku._

_Not only that, the child chosen as the heir when he was 17 years old, for he the only one after the current head exorcist, that can call upon the four holy beast to his side. Since then not only the title of the current head of the exorcist ‘The Golden Lion’ that being feared by the Youkai, now they feared for him too…_ _._

**_The Crimson Heir of exorcist_ **

**-oOo-**

With that Gaku closed his mouth and let the story sank to the other mind. Eight pair of eyes staring at the silver haired man, painted with disbelieve and shock, especially the pair of soft pink eyes.

“So that’s why he had a panic attack earlier …,” whispered Mitsuki with soft eyes.

“Rikkun …,” Tamaki said that in sad tone while looking down at his lap.

Tenn looked at his brother sleeping form, he can’t believe this. He refused to believe this. His brother, his beloved little brother went through all of that? Doing his best to fight the Youkai for the sake humanity, kept on fighting with his life at stake.

“Why… didn’t Riku told me?” muttered Tenn.

“… He felt guilty for you two parent dead. He kept on thinking ‘if only I summoned Suzaku more earlier, if only I'm stronger’ He actually wanted to told you, but… the guilt stopped him.”

“Oh… survivor guilt.” stated Nagi softly.

Thinking that made Tenn face scrunched up in sadness and pain, he felt want to cry, but he hold his tears back. Ryuu who seated at Tenn side can only pat his center back in sympathy. The room fell into a silence after that … until there’s movement, from Gaku’s lap.

One pair of eyes slowly opened, showing the world his crimson eyes color. The owner then rub his eyes, trying to rub off his sleep. The red head then slowly sat up from his position, after yawned he turn his head toward Gaku.

“What time is it?”

Gaku checked his watch “It’s near 1 A.M.”

“I see, it seems my power already recovered enough. We can begin our assault,” muttered the red head, his word replied by a nod from the silver haired man. Then Riku just noticed how silent the room was and looked at the other.

“Why the room is so silent?” asked Riku with tilted head. And cue to that Riku vision suddenly filled with pale hair, then he felt pair of hand embracing him with a gentle hug. The red head blinked in confusion and turn his head to the right slightly, he saw his brother was the one that hug him.

“Um … Tenn-nii?” Riku really happy that his brother hugging him, but … at the same time panicked, for Tenn won’t hug him without reason now. Did something happened when he was asleep?

“Riku … I’m sorry, I never know you had to went through that ….”

“What are you–”

“Gaku told us.”

When he heard that Riku lips immediately closed. What did his brother said? Gaku told them? Riku head immediately snapped toward where Gaku was, the silver haired man only averted his gaze while humming innocently.

“Gaku-san … just what did you told all of them …?” asked Riku with uncertain tone.

“Just a tale about the Crimson Heir of Exorcist.”

The red head face immediately flushed red when he heard that. He then burying his face at Tenn left shoulder while mumbling something that even Tenn can’t make sense of it. While Gaku only laugh.

“You still feel embarrassed by that? Really Riku, many exorcist already know of your tale, both young and old.”

Crimson eyes glared toward the older exorcist, but his face still red. “I blame you, Tsuki Onee-sama, and Mikado Oji-sama[8] for that,” mumbled the red head. Gaku only smirked without guilt for that statement.

Riku only sighed in tiredness. His focus then went to his brother that still hugging him, that’s mean Tenn already know that their parents were no longer … the red head then hug his brother back.

“I’m sorry Tenn-nii … not telling you anything. I’m … afraid that you will hate me …,” muttered the red head. Tenn leaned back to made a distance between them, then he cupped his little brother face.

“You silly child … there’s no way I can hate you. I’m glad… I’m really am glad you survive.”

Hearing that made Riku teared up, but he held himself from crying. He choose to smile brightly toward his brother instead. And his brother smiled back. The other who looked at the twin interaction can’t help themselves for not smiling too. For these moment between the twin was a really rare one.

Sadly the moment was interrupted, by the red head who suddenly stood and turn his head toward one of the direction with narrowed eyes. Gaku body immediately tensed, he stood up too and followed Riku gaze, he then tch-ed. It seems like their time near up.

“It seems the Oni begin to felt something is wrong. Gaku-san, we need to hurry.”

“Ah, you’re right. But how about the other? We can’t leave them here, other low level Youkai will notice them.”

The red head then looked at the other with serious gaze while thinking. He then nodded to himself and turn his head toward Gaku. “We will bring them with us. I can use barrier spell again and let one of my summon to protect them. I can summon one of the holy beast to fight against the Oni.”

“Only you Riku … Only you can said that he can use high class barrier then call upon your summon and still can summon one of the holy beast at top of that …,” muttered Gaku while face palmed, Riku smirked in response.

“You should be already get used to this Gaku-san. It’s already 4 years.”

“I’m afraid that will mess my common sense, so i don’t want to be used to it…You better not faint after that Riku.”

“I won’t~” With that the silver head sighed while ruffled his own hair. His partner hidden playful manner sometime made him really tired, but he won’t exchange his partner with anyone or anything. For they were one of the best pair the Exorcist have.

Then he reach out his left hand, tattoo of kanji for weapon (武器) appeared at his left wrist. It glowed silver and suddenly at his left hand appeared a katana complete with its scabbard. He then put the katana at his right hip, now there’s a katana at both side of his hip. The other blinked in surprised when they saw Gaku katana position[9]. Gaku who notice the other stare decide to answer.

 “Ah, I'm trained to be Ambidextrous[10], but usually my right hand still my dominant arm.”

After that all of them stood up from their seat, but before they went out of the room, both exorcist took out one sheet of rectangular paper from the small rectangular pouch hidden under their jacket.

Both hold up the paper in front of their face with the paper being held between finger. Eyes closed in concentration, then the paper glowed in bright silver light for Gaku, bright crimson light for Riku.

“Come! My Guardian! Gin no Ookami!”

“Come to me! My Guardian! Kougyoku no Kitsune[11]!”

Then the silver wolf from earlier appeared again with a small whirlwind at Gaku side. This time another one appeared from a burst of crimson flame, it’s a crimson colored fur fox with seven tails. The fox stood faithfully at Riku side. Then both exorcist looked to behind, toward the other,

“Shall we go then?” asked both.

-Time Skip-

All of them running toward the back garden, with Gaku and his wolf leading them while Riku and his fox at the very back. There were many Youkai that tried to attack them, but they were immediately defeated by Gaku and his wolf. The other sweat dropped seeing how easily Gaku and his wolf cutted down the enemy.

“So easily …,” mutter Sougo who ran at the very back alongside Tenn and Riku.

“Ofcourse it’s easy stupid human. Bull head[12] he might be, but he is one of the strongest after all. But my master is more stronger than him of course!” said the fox with smug tone

The other blinked in surprised when they heard the fox talked. Riku narrowed his eyes toward his fox summon. “Kougyoku …,” muttered Riku with stern tone

“Sorry master ...,” replied Kougyoku with submissive tone.

Gaku who still ran in the front smirked and glanced toward the fox. The fox noticed that and glared toward the silver haired man. Riku only sighed, used by his partner and his summon rivalry at something he didn’t even know. While the other ... thinking that there’s a history between Gaku and the fox, but decide to ignore it.

They finally stopped in front of the huge door, the two exorcist nodded at each other and opened the other. When they opened the door, they were at the porch on the second floor. From here they can saw vast garden, then all of them saw it, something red and big leaning against one huge tree at the middle of the garden.

“Hm … from how large his horn are … low to mid level. Thankfully it’s not a high level Oni, or else even there’s two of us won’t enough … though it might be an overkill if we both use close range combat,” analyzed the red head.

“Both of us don’t have to use close combat. We have surprise element since the Oni didn’t notice us yet. You stay here and support me using long range for now. I will give the signal if I need your help at the front.”

Riku nod his head, he then turn around and activate the same crimson transparent barrier dome he cast earlier around the entire porch. He looked at his fox. “Kougyoku, protect them ok?”

“Roger that master.”

The red head then remembered something, he took out something from his pants left pocket and throw it at Gaku direction. The silver head easily catch it, when he saw what is it that Riku gave him, it was an earpiece. Without any other word Gaku put the earpiece at his right ear, Riku did the same too.

Then suddenly the younger exorcist felt something on his head. He look up and saw it was Gaku’s hand. Riku then stared toward the older exorcist eyes, his silver eyes painted with worry. The red head cann’t help himself to not smile, really, his partner can be a worrywart.

“I’m fine really. I’m not that scared of Oni like in the past. Earlier i'm just surprised that there’s an Oni here.”

“…Alright, i will concede. But i will report you about you panic attack to Mikado-sama.” The red head grumble but relented in the end. After that they nod toward each other.

Both exorcist then jumped and landed above the stone fence that adored the porch, right outside of the transparent dome, the tattoo at Riku left wrist glowed slightly and held at his left hand was a yumi[13]. The red head then began to draw the string. When he draw the string, an arrow made of crimson light appeared, now Riku was ready to shoot the arrow. He smirked

“Well then Mr. Oni, I hope you ready to lost your only eye.”

And with that he released the arrow. The arrow moved toward the Oni with high speed and it pierce exactly at the Oni closed eyes, making a thick black liquid burst from the Oni’s eye. In instant the Oni roared in pain and immediately stood up from his leaning position while struggling trying to sense from where the attack came from.

“Bullseye! Gaku-san you can attack now while it still confused and panicked.”

“That aim of you always scared me …,” mutter Gaku with deadpanned face, while Riku only smile innocently. The silver head then sheathed out his sword at his right hip, now at each of his hand a katana were being held, ready to use.

“Let’s go Gin.” The wolf—Gin—howled in respond, then both of them jumped up. Wind burst out when both jumped. With the wind help the two managed to cover the distance between the porch and the Oni easily.

From above the Oni, Gaku strike down with his right katana. Echo of iron tearing a flesh can be heard, the Oni manage to dodge the strike but not completely. Gaku managed to slash the Oni right shoulder, Gin using it claw attacked the Oni left shoulder and that made the Oni screamed again.

With the help of wind Gaku managed to safely landed. He immediately flipped back so many times to dodge the Oni that swing it huge cub at his direction, smashing the tree and plant around them. When he was a few meters from the Oni, he stopped and looked at the damage.

“Damn … the skin is though. Only a scratch.”

 _“Do you need me to go to the front?”_ Riku voices can be heard from the earpiece

“Not yet, but prepare to summon lance of sealing to seal the Oni hands.”

_“Roger that, be careful Gaku-san.”_

With that Gaku focussed back to the Oni, he alongside Gin attacked the Oni with the strategy hit and run. And he need to be careful so that the Oni cub swing won’t hit him. His attack focussed at the Oni legs, slashed; dodge to the back; dashed to the front to slash again and again. He attacked with such high speed that made the Oni failed to counter the attack.

The Oni can only attack blindly in respond, Riku arrow’s attack make it worse as it made the Oni become more confused. It groaned loud in anger, it legs that littered with scratch from Gaku’s katana were trembling.

Seeing this Gaku smirked. “Riku now!”

Hearing that from his earpiece made Riku throw two sheets of paper to the air. He mumbled something with right hand raised up, then the papers engulfed with ball of crimson light and immediately changed shape into lance.

Two big lance floated above Riku, the red head brought down his hand. Instantly in sync with Riku movement the lance shooted, pierced both of the Oni palm. He manage to startled the Oni, smeel of iron—blood—of the Oni can be smelled from Gaku’s position.

The Oni roared again in pain, now it no longer can attack. With that moment used by both exorcist. Riku immediately rise his left hand, a huge flame with bird form appeared above him. Meanwhile at Gaku’s location, he reach out his right hand to the front with palm open.

_“Burn my enemy to ash, Suzaku!”_

“Shred my enemy to piece, Arashi[14]!”

In one flash, Riku bring his hand down. A bird screeched can be heard, the flame bird then dived down toward the Oni. The flame fused with the tempest that engulfed the Oni. That fusion attack created a flame vortex that burn and shred the Oni.

The Oni shout deafening in anger and pain, but it can’t do anything to retaliate. When the flame vortex die down, the Oni already lying down at his front, with smoke coming out from it many body part. Gaku sheathed both of his sword with a smirk.

While Riku … he stumbled back from his perch above the fence. Feeling really tired that he almost lost his consciousness, he already brace himself to felt pain from his back. Instead of cold and hard floor, his back made a contact with a warm and soft one.

Crimson eyes blinked tiredly, when he look up he saw something brown. But he can’t saw clearly. Then he heard his brother gentle voice telling him to rest, and rest indeed was what he do.

-With Gaku-

The silver haired man just want to leave the location, when he saw it. The Oni hand was reaching out to the direction where Riku and the other were. The Oni muttered brokenly with his dying breath.

“Crim—son Heir … it’s the Crimson Heir … k-kill … eat … get s-stronger ….”

Gaku sighed, feeling annoyed. Many Youkai, especially Oni often targeted the Crimson Heir, for his spiritual power was really strong. They want to kill and eat Riku to get stronger, just thinking about that made Gaku pissed.

The Oni suddenly felt something stab it head from the back. It already dying, and thanks to that stab, the Oni died immediately. It body disappeared into nothingless, the silver haired man landed at the ground gently. Since he earlier perched above the Oni head to stab it.

The katana sheathed again at its scabbard. “Youkai … all of you can try to attack Riku the _Crimson Heir_ ….” silver eyes glinted with slight anger and determination.

“But this _Silver Aegis **[15]**_ , won’t allow anyone with bad intention to touch even a single strand of his hair… Anyone.” With that he and Gin leave that location by jumped upward with the wind help. Letting his word … his threat … being spread by the wind Youkai to the entire Youkai world.

.

Gaku and Gin landed at the porch gently, he looked at where Riku was. He saw that the red head leaned at Ryuu chest already lost consciousness, both seated at the floor. The older exorcist sighed, he already knew that Riku will definitely faint after calling upon Suzaku power.

He then stride toward where Riku and Ryuu were, kneeled down beside the two. Gently he push some of Riku bang to look at Riku face clearly. Not pale and breathing normally, that’s mean the red head only sleeping.

Suddenly Gaku felt something smacked his back head, he held back from shouting out in pain. Worry that Riku will wake up. Silver head turn around to see the culprit, it was Kougyoku—the fox that Riku summoned earlier. Kougyoku hit Gaku with one of it tail earlier.

“You damn fox, what was that for?!” whispered Gaku with agitated tone.

“Shut up you bull-headed bastard. I no longer can stay at this realm without burdening Master. So you better protect my master. I already eliminated some of the Youkai at this mansion, some ran away when they detected Suzaku power,” replied Kougyoku with equally agitated tone.

“That goes without you saying that. I’ll protect him even with my lives,” answered Gaku back with serious tone.

And with last word “You better be.” Kougyoku disappeared from there and where it stood earlier was a sheet of paper, that Riku use to summon Kougyoku. Gaku sighed then he took Riku from Ryuu and carrying him at his arms. He then walked toward inside, noticing something he turn around again.

“What are all of you doing with that dumb founded face? Let’s go.” Gaku words managed to snap the other from their shocked state. Then all of them walked toward the front of the mansion. While walking they began to talk about earlier event.

“Gakkun, earlier was so amazing. Both you and Rikkun really are amazing!” said Tamaki with sparkling eyes.

“Maa maa, calm down Tamaki-kun. But… really. To think that both you and Riku-kun are exorcist…” muttered Sougo.

“It really surprised me too. Right Tenn?” asked Ryuu while turn his head toward his center, but Tenn only kept silent with hand at his chin, thinking about something. He then looked up and opened his mouth.

“I wonder… what will happened with the show…”

Hearing that made all of them—expect Gaku and Riku—remembered that they were supposed to be hosting a show. Thanks to earlier chaos, they forget about work. Completely.

“I think the show will be delayed to this evening, since Riku checked earlier that the camera was broken by the Youkai. I'm very sure the exorcist H.Q. already sent people here when they detected Suzaku power. So when we got out high possibility the staff outside are sleeping, since their memory about coming to this mansion will be erased.”

“Eh! Erased?!” shouted Mitsuki in surprised.

“Yeah, it the same as you guys. You can choose to forget about everything that happened today. Keep on living without today bad memory.”

“Eh… it’s not really bad at all…,” said Tamaki with disappointed tone

“Tama is right. We even manage to see the hidden side of our center and TRIGGER leader. There’s no way we want to forget this.” Yamato smirked and looked at his other member, the other member of I7 nodded and smiled in agreement. Even Tenn and Ryuu nodded their head.

Gaku who saw all of this only shrugged and kept on walking. Deep inside his heart he really grateful. For it hurt both him and Riku to kept this secret from their bandmate, but he won’t show it, Tenn will definitly tease him, mercilessly.

Soon they arrived at the front door of the mansion, Yamato decide to ask Gaku, the thing that bother him since earlier.

“Oi Yaotome!” Hearing his name Gaku stopped at his track and turn his head toward the dark green haired man. He then raised one of his eyebrow, like asking ‘what’.

“I pondering about this since earlier. Just what is your relationship with Riku?”

Actually not only Yamato that wondering about that since earlier, the other member too, especially Tenn. Gaku looked around to see the other expression, it seems all of them want to know. The silver haired man thinking for a while.

Gaku then smirked to all of them while adjusting Riku position at his arms. “Sa… I wonder what is our relationship are.” And with that he continue his stride toward the front door. Leaving the other with dumb founded face—Tenn was pissed with Gaku answer.

Then they went out of the mansion. Right to Gaku words, when they came outside the mansion there’s no staff of the show waiting for them. Some people wearing black uniform—exorcist were the one waiting for them outside.

What surprised them the most were the head exorcist himself, Nanase Mikado, was welcoming them when they get out from the mansion alongside his daughter, Nanase Tsukiyami. Riku already wake up when they went out, though the red head himself wish he still lost consiouness when he saw his uncle and cousin were there.

After some check up and explanation all of them went to their hotel to rest, expect Gaku and Riku. Both of them dragged to the H.Q. by the head exorcist himself, literally. All of them got a rest until evening. At the evening—Gaku and Riku returned at noon—they went to that mansion again and began the show.

Hopefully without any Youkai appeared this time.

-Owari-

 

Information 

[1] Kazekiri = Wind Cutter

[2] Shouheki Doumu = Dome Barrier

[3] Gin no Ookami = Silver Wolf

[4] Nasu Baba = Nasu babā resembles an ugly old hag. She haunts Mount Hiei, around the Enryaku-ji temple complex. Despite her grotesque and frightening appearance, nasu babā is not a wicked yōkai.

[5] Chroma was taken from Chromo, the synonym of color

[6] Oni = Oni are born when truly wicked humans die and end up in one of the many Buddhist Hells, transformed into Oni.

[7] Suzaku is a large, scarlet, phoenix-like bird. One of the shijin, or Four Symbols, which are important mythological figures in Taoism. Suzaku is the guardian of the south. He is associated with the season of summer, the planet Mars, and the color red. He represents the virtue of propriety. He controls heat and flame.

[8] Onee-sama = older sister; Oji-sama = uncle

[9] This sword position usually used by people who can use both hand to wield sword.

[10] Ambidextrous = equal ability to use both hands, is exceptionally rare, although it can be learned.

[11] Kougyoku no Kitsune = Ruby Fox

[12] Bull headed = Stubborn person

[13] Yumi (弓) is the Japanese term for a bow. As used in English, yumi refers more specifically to traditional Japanese asymmetrical bows

[14] Arashi = Storm or tempest

[15] Aegis = a shield or breastplate emblematic of majesty that was associated with Zeus and Athena. The modern concept of doing something "under someone's aegis" means doing something under the protection of a powerful, knowledgeable, or benevolent source.

Exorcist Rank (from weakest to strongest) : Third class < second class < first class < seven chroma

Seven Chroma power rank : Golden > Violet > Silver (Gaku) > Crimson (Riku) > Azure > Verdant > Black

Riku might be have more spiritual power than Gaku, but Gaku experience and combat ability is above Riku. So yeah, Gaku is stronger than Riku.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you guys think?  
> I wonder... Should i make the story when Gaku and Riku met for the first time...  
> Ah well we will see that later XD  
> Thank you for reading this long one shot ^^  
> Please leave comment, kudos, subcription, or bookmark if you like this story OvO)/


End file.
